Don't Judge Me
by Betterinblack1234
Summary: What happens when bad boy Jasper comes to live with long time family friends the Cullens? How Will Alice react when the boy she's always been in love with returns, but her affections have changed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction so PLEASE cut me some slack! I would like to thank MDealsWithIt who let me borrow the amazing Nick, though it will NEVER compare to her Nick! 3 Also, I would like to say that I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT! **_

_**It's all Stephanie Meyer's! 3**_

Chapter 1

Jasper POV

"Nick! Get over here!" I heard James yell. Nick laughed as he pulled away from the girl he had been making out with.

"Sorry babe, duty calls." Nick grinned and kissed her one last time before running off to James. It was disgusting. Yeah, I was part of the same gang as them and Nick was my best friend, but why would you want to make out with a girl who had been making out with every other guy she came across? I mean seriously.

James was our…leader, if you want to call it that. We were part of a gang called The Dominators. Yeah, it was a lame gang name, but whatever. We were one of the top "gangs" in NYC. I didn't consider us to be a real gang, 'cause we were just a bunch of teens. But James, our leader, he wasn't. He was mid 20's. And he was scary as hell itself. You didn't cross James. If you did, you wouldn't live to see another day. I didn't like being in a gang, but things happen.

I heard gunshots close by, and then sirens started to blare. "Oh shit!" Johnny, James's best friend and right hand, hollered. Sirens meant the police had been called. And sure enough they had.

Officer Liebig, who I'd had several encounters with, got the majority of us. Nick, Johnny, Me, Kale, Damon, and Ricky. James, of course got away…with a few others.

I sat down on the cold bench inside the station and leaned my head against the wall. This fight wasn't near as bad as some others, I escaped with no gun shots or anything, just a cut on my head and a swelled up lip.

Nick sat down next to me, "My old man's gonna kill me."

I rolled my eyes, "Nick, you're worried about your dad killing you when you have a bullet wound in your arm? Nice prioritizing, man."

He laughed, "Yeah well you haven't ever seen him with a belt, now have ya?"

I shook my head and laughed. Nick's dad wasn't really abusive, but if you pissed him off enough, he would threaten anyone with the leather belt he wore around his waist, even his full grown son. I'd known Nick's dad my entire life, he was like a second dad to me. Nick's mom died when he was 12. That was a tough time for both of us.

Officer Liebig finished filling out some papers and then looked at all of us. We were all sitting on that long metal bench. "Boys, you are in a load of trouble, you know that, right?"

Nick smiled innocently, "But Officer, we didn't start it this time, I swear!"

I rolled my eyes and Johnny let out a chuckle and said, "Sir, with all due respect. Why are _we_ the ones in here? It was those damn Avengers who started it."

Liebig tightened his collar, "Well, those damn Avengers," He mocked the way Johnny said it, "didn't get caught, now did they?"

Johnny shook his head, "No sir."

I ran my hand through my hair, "Officer, may I have a word?"

"Go ahead, son."

"Can I call my parents?"

Officer Liebig sighed, "You know where the phone is…"

I smiled, "Thanks."

I stood up and walked over to the phone and then dialed my home phone number, my mother's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Mom?" I leaned against the wall and wrapped the chord around my finger.

"Jasper? Sweetheart?" Her voice was worried and concerned, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the police station, mom…" I said slowly.

"What happened, Jasper? Why are you there?"

"I-I-I got in another fight… I'm sorry mom." I apologized. I guess I was truly sorry. I knew how much it hurt and upset my parents.

I heard her sigh, "Jasper, I'm putting your father on the phone… I will be there soon."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. I did not want to talk to my dad…

"Jasper Whitlock!" His voice boomed.

Aw crap. "H-h-h-hey dad…"

"Why do you do this to your mother?"

"Nice to talk to you too, dad." I couldn't help but retort.

I knew he had rolled his eyes, "Jasper, I'm being serious. She can't handle it anymore. She's about to snap. If you don't drop this crap then I will get rid of it for you."

I scoffed. Yeah right he could get me out of it! "Sure, sure dad. Well listen, I gotta go… see you soon, love you bye." I hung up on him before he could respond and looked at Officer Liebig. "Mom will be here soon."

He nodded. A few minutes later, mom came walking through the doors. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. "Officer Liebig, I'm here for both Jasper and Nick."

Nick's eyes widened and then he gave my mom a 'thank you' look. He stood with me and wrapped his arms around my mom. I heard him whisper, "Thank you so so so much, Nichole." My mom was like his mom. He loved her almost as much as I did.

She nodded and then reached over to give me a small hug. She paid the bail money, which was $700 each, and then walked us out to the car.

It wasn't until after we dropped Nick off at his house that she began to talk. "Jasper Michael Whitlock. I am so disappointed in you."

I sank into the leather seat, "I know."

"No, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have done this to me and your father, again."

I did know. I really did, that's the thing. I knew I was breaking her, and I was sorry. "Mom, I really am sorry… I know I'm hurting you."

"Yes you are, and that is why you are moving."

"Whoa, what? What are you talking about?"

She sighed, "Jasper I talked to your father before I left. You got out of school last week, its summer vacation. And we thought of something. I called the Cullen's, and you will be living with them this summer and your senior year."

"Mom, no!" I loved the Cullen's. They were awesome. Carlisle and Esme were the best. Edward…well never mind him, and Alice? She was…she was, I don't even know. I couldn't explain her. But living with them? In Forks, Washington? I don't think so. It was thousands of miles away, it was tiny, and it was completely isolated.

"Do not argue with me. I love you, and I want what's best for you, and this, this is what's best for you, son." She pulled into our driveway. "You will take a plane there early Saturday morning and will arrive around 8 in the morning. They are already setting up your room. Your father ordered the plane ticket when I left."

"MOM! What the hell? I mean heck! Sorry! Um, why…why do you think this is what's best for me?" I had to calm down. I knew that.

She looked at me sternly as we pulled into the driveway, "Because. If you are there, they will raise you better than I can."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Jasper, if I raised you they was they raised their children, you wouldn't be in a gang. I wouldn't have to pick you up from the police station every other week, and you wouldn't have almost failed your junior year of high school." My mom spoke softly, and it was obvious she was going to cry.

I opened the front door for her, "Mom, none of that is your fault…."

"Jasper, it doesn't matter. You're going." She stated firmly.

I sighed, "I'm going to bed," and then kissed her cheek, "I love you mom." I didn't bother seeing my dad, because it wouldn't have mattered. I would get the same lecture the next morning anyways.

_**A/N: I know it's kind of a short chapter but I will have chapter 2 and maybe chapter 3 later tonight or tomorrow! Please, please, PLEASE review! I want honest remarks! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey peeps! Here' chapter 2! It's not as good as chapter 1, but that's ok, hopefully c. 3 will be beast(: **_

_**I own nothing! **_**Though, Jasper is MINE. Fear me!**

Chapter 2

Friday was long. I got lectured several times by my dad, and mom cried a whole lot. That night was worse, emotionally. I wasn't ready to leave my family, or New York. Especially not for little old Forks, Washington. But then I remembered someone I left there 3 years ago, before the gang and drugs. Alice Cullen.

Alice was special to me. Every year before high school started, my family would go down to Forks and stay with the Cullen's. Alice was their youngest and only daughter. She and I were close. We became really good friends, even though her older brother Edward hated me. Then, the summer before our freshman year, something happened. We shared our first kiss. We had always had a thing for each other, but that really sparked. The next day I had to leave. I haven't seen her since.

"Jasper?" My mom's head peeked through my bedroom door.

"Come on in, mom." I sat up on my bed. She sat next to me and held my hands lovingly.

"Jasper, I want you to know that this really is what's best for you. And, we'll email and talk all the time, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay, mom. I'm starting to understand a little better… I guess."

She smiled, but I could see the sadness, "Good, sweetie. I was hoping you would."

I smiled back and she squeezed my hands, "We'll drive you to airport around 3 tomorrow morning, so get some rest, honey." She kissed the top of my head.

My father and I didn't really get along, so I wasn't upset that he didn't come in and say some final words to me.

It was only 9, but I took my mom's advice and fell asleep.

The next morning was hell for me. Rushing around is not my idea of fun. Especially at an airport. And I hate flying. It makes me nauseas.

After saying goodbye to my parents for the last time, my nerves started acting up. There's only one show I'm really into…Supernatural. There's this episode where demons like crash planes… it freaks me out because I already dread getting on planes. Doesn't really help.

The plane ride was long and dreadful. Luckily we didn't crash and no exorcisms went on. The entire time I sat there and listened to my favorite bands… Angels and Airwaves, Incubus, Blink 182, and of course I listened to Ben Folds. I was pretty relaxed until the landing. The landing was rough, but I guess even through that I couldn't help but be a bit excited. I couldn't wait to see Alice and the rest of the Cullen's…well except for Edward. Edward and I had never got along, but I apart from I felt like a little boy waiting to get a new toy truck.

Alice's POV

"You don't realize how badly I do not want to be here, Esme." I informed my mom. Esme and Carlisle adopted me when I was 7, and they insisted me and Edward, the son they adopted before me, call them by their names rather than mom and dad. I don't really know why, but I don't mind.

Me and my family came to the airport to pick up Jasper Whitlock. The guy I will always love and hate. I hadn't seen him in like 3 years and a lot had changed since then. The summer before freshman year was the last time I saw him. We were super close and then he kissed me. It was his and my first kiss. But now, he's involved in drugs, alcohol, and well a gang. I never saw him like that, but what can you do.

"Alice, sweetheart, it'll be fine, you'll see." Esme assured me. Gosh whatever. It wouldn't be fine. Jasper was the rudest vilest person I had ever met, even if I didn't actually know him like that.

I rolled my eyes which got me a stern look from Carlisle, "Alice, don't start up an attitude. It's Jasper, what harm could he possibly bring?"

Edward kept an apathetic expression, "Carlisle, the plane just landed."

"Great, let's go wait for him." Carlisle gave his perfect smile. Carlisle and Esme were only in their thirties. Carlisle was to-die-for gorgeous and Esme was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

I sighed and folded my arms over my chest. I tried to keep things simple when I picked out what to wear…which is not an easy task for me. I was wearing a black volcom hoody, jean shorts and uggs. Yes I was wearing uggs in the summer. My long black hair was in a low pony tail and my bangs were pushed back with a hot pink head band. No make up. Not that I ever put on make up.

My stomach was beginning to hurt, but I don't know why. I don't know why I would be nervous. It's Jasper.

"There he is!" Esme was practically jumping up and down with joy.

Edward turned to face me, "Joy."

I smiled sarcastically, "Oh yeah."

Finally I saw him. He stood there looking as beautiful as ever. His golden locks formed perfectly above his dark eyes. He looks just as I remembered him. I couldn't help but smile. He walked slowly to greet us. First he gave Esme a big bear hug, "It's so nice to see you again, Esme." And then him and Carlisle shook hands, but Carlisle pulled him into a hug. Jasper grinned, "Carlisle, I can't thank you enough for this."

Him and Edward said hello and then he turned to me. He smiled sweetly, showing off his perfectly white teeth. Man he had a gorgeous smile… He pulled me into a friendly hug, "Alice, I've missed you so much, you have no idea."

I tried to be kind of short, "I've missed you too." Then, I pulled away from his hug, not wanting any past feelings to rise. I walked over to Edward and avoided eye contact with Jasper. Even if he looks the same as he did, doesn't mean he is the same.

Esme grabbed Jasper's arm, "Honey, let's go get your bags. Carlisle, take the kid and pull the car up to the entrance, ok?"

Carlisle nodded and looked to me and Edward, "Come on kids."

We followed him out to the car, and I stayed quiet until we got in the car, "Carlisle, he can't stay with us."

"It's a bit late for that, Alice." Carlisle spoke calmly. I knew he wasn't angry at me for being so selfish.

I sighed. What could I do, really? "I know."

Edward leaned against the window, "Carlisle, he's a juvenile delinquent."

I bit my lip. Jasper couldn't be that bad, could he? Naaah.

Carlisle seemed a bit amused, "Edward, you've never liked him…stop over exaggerating. The kids had some rough times."

I guess I agreed, but I mean still. Carlisle looked through the mirror, "Here they come."

I took a deep breath as the car door opened and Jasper slid in next to me. Esme took the passenger seat. I saw her give Carlisle an urgent look. I wonder what that's about…

Jasper smiled at me, and I awkwardly smiled back.

"How are you?" Jasper asked. Even though he lived in NY, he has a very slight Texan accent. That's where all his family is. I've always found it attractive.

"I'm good…" I bit my lip nervously, "And you?"

"Eh… I've been better…"

I smiled sympathetically. Nothing else was said for the entire ride home…except when Carlisle or Esme would try and make small talk. They weren't very successful. When we arrived home it was nearly dinner time, and if I knew Esme as well as I thought I did, she'd have something extravagant planned.

An hour passed slowly and finally Esme called out, "Dinner is ready!"

_**A/N: Honesty is important! Click that review button and tell me what you think! Be ready for chapter 3 by tomorrow! 3 3**_


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Hey everyone, I have some bad news. First off, I know I've been saying I would get chapter 3 out all weekend but I got busy… I am really sorry about that. I'm going to try and have it out tonight but we'll see. I'm having writer's block and that's why I've had issues with chapter 3, but don't worry! Secondly, I'm leaving for vacation on Wednesday and won't be back until Sunday. Please be patient… this will give me a chance to really work on the future chapters so it is a good thing! It will just suck if I don't get chapter 3 out by then… which I will!**

**Also, I would really like to thank the most amazing person ever… LOVE IS A GIFT! She has helped me with so much in this story, it's incredible. You can't even imagine how thankful I am for her! **

**BTW, if you have any ideas or input on things for the story I am all open to hear **

**Keep reviewing! OH and for those of you who are adding my to your story alert and favorite authors thing, and then NOT reviewing, I appreciate that really but I would REALLY like to hear what you have to say… so PLEASE review! I'm begging you!**

**Again, sorry I won't be updating after chapter 3 until Sunday, but be patient!**

**3 Meee!**

**PS I own nothing but the plot! (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here y'all go! You can thank LOVE IS A GIFT for being such an awesome editor that I got it out in time **** I'm hoping to have some time to work on chapter 4 and put it up before I leave tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up people! **

**I OWN NOTHING! (but Jasper, he's miiiiine!)**

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

Esme made steak and potatoes that night for dinner, since it was Jasper favorite. She called his mom this morning and was thrilled that she could make his favorite meal. I didn't know why it was such a big deal. She could have cooked anything.

The silence surrounding the dinner table was bothersome. Awkward silences are never good. Bella, my wife, looked at me, and with her strong Italian accent whispered, "Who is he?"

I leaned closer to her and murmured into her long light brown hair, "Jasper Whitlock the gang banger."

Her eyes widened, "You're kidding?"

"Would I kid about that?" Okay, so it maybe I was over exaggerating but who really knows, I mean seriously?

"Oh my… and he's living in your house? What is Esme thinking?"

I shrugged, "I've been asking that myself."

Bella giggled and then looked over at Jasper and then back to me.

I saw Alice glance over at us and glare at my lovely Bella. Oh baby sister…

Alice is a very…special person, It takes an even more special person to get along with her. It's not that she is mean or rude; it's that she's full of energy; she's peppy, nosy, and overly helpful. She's also a bit manipulative; she knows how to get what she wants and will do what it takes to get it. Bella is not a person who could ever get along with Alice. Bella… Bella, she's also special. Bella is impatient and loud, but a real person pleaser. Bella is also pregnant and moody and doesn't need a bouncy, perky, and overly helpful Alice trying to help her do things.

"So, Jasper, what do you plan on doing after high school?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Jasper cleared his throat, "Well, I'm not completely sure but I'm thinking about the military. If that doesn't work out then I may want to look into a psychology major. I would really love to be a therapist or something."

He wants to be a therapist? What the hell! What guy wants to be a therapist? Bella gave me a look that showed she was thinking the same thing. But remembering how good Jasper is with emotions and what not, I guess it'd be a good path. But he should be in the military, I mean it would give him the excuse to kill people and he wouldn't go to jail for it.

Bella's POV

This gang banger wants to be a _therapist? _Now that would be a sight to see. I doubt he'll even go to college, none the less finish high school with a diploma in his hands.

Carlisle looked absolutely intrigued, "A therapist? That would be a terrific job. I work with so many different types of therapists. They all love their job."

Jasper smiled and nodded, "My mom always wanted to be a therapist but she decided to be a surgeon instead."

Alice took a bite of her baked potato and asked, "How did she go from therapist to surgeon?"

Jasper shrugged, and then pointed to her plate "You don't like steak?"

She cringed and Edward rolled his eyes, "She's been a vegetarian for the last 2 and half years."

Jasper made an 'o' shape with his mouth and mumbled, "I didn't know that…"

"Well that's what happens when you don't talk to someone for 3 years." Edward retorted.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Stop attacking the poor kid, he just got here."

Edward looked at me, obviously annoyed with his sister, he whispered, "She hasn't wanted him to come since we found out he was coming and now she's defending him?"

That sounds like Alice to me Alice annoys me. She is kind of a bitch and hypocrite, I think, anyways. She spends hours dragging on about something and then completely contradicts what she was saying the next day. I get that opinions can change, but she's just ridiculous.

Jasper looked down at his plate, probably feeling uncomfortable.

"So, Esme the LA branch is doing really well. The food critique gave us 5 stars." I took a sip of non alcoholic daiquiri, feeling proud of all that Esme and I have created... Esme and I co-own three restaurants in LA, Seattle and NYC. We're very successful and make an excellent team. My mother, being the Italian woman she was, taught me how to cook pretty much anything, and Esme is a brilliant cook herself.

Esme beamed, "I heard! I can't believe how much success has come in the last few years."

I saw Alice turn to Jasper and explain to him what we were talking about.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek, "Good job, baby."

I smiled, "Grazie." Grazie is thanks in Italian. My mom was entirely Italian making me and my twin, Emmett mostly Italian, as well.

Carlisle held Esme's hand proudly. I always admired Esme and Carlisle, and admired their relationship. They are always so loving and affectionate. That's how I want Edward and me to be.

Alice coughed, "thank you mother, it was delicious. If you don't mind I will be up in my room…" she stood to leave, but Esme stopped her.

"Alice, sweet heart, sit for just a few more minutes, I made desert."

Alice sat down and folded her arms over her chest. Typical Alice. If she doesn't get what she wants she finds out how to get it or she pouts about it.

Dinner only lasted for a few more minutes and after desert Edward dragged me up to our room. Until we find our own place, we're staying at his house.

Edward moaned as he flopped onto our bed, "Isn't he awful?"

I couldn't help but giggle, "Eddie," I called him even though he hates it, "The only thing I have against him is that whole gang issue. I hardly know him; I don't have much of an input my silly, amore."

He rolled his eyes, "Bell, he does drugs, and knocks girls up. He's in a gang, and has a thing for Alice!"

Then it clicked. Edward's being a protective older brother, "Ah, so it's about Alice."

"No, that's not the only reason. I mean he's living in my house, acting all perfect and angelic when the reason why he's here is because of a gang fight!"

Gangs fight? Oh my. "Wow, what was Esme thinking?" I asked again.

"I know right! And how am I supposed to concentrate on my class work when he's here roaming around like the ghost of Christmas past?"

"Edward, you are over exaggerating, amore. Besides, don't you have a study group coming over next week? You'll be fine." Edward is so… not a procrastinator. He's even taking summer classes so he can get his bachelor degree by the end of the spring semester and become a lawyer all the sooner.

He slumped, "Yeah I guess, but still. I don't like this."

Jasper's POV

After dinner, I went up to my new room and began to unpack. The room Esme and Alice set up for me was incredible, but I was certainly going to miss my room back in New York. As I was unpacking some of the random stuff, I came across a photo album. My finger traced the design on the cover, as I remembered who gave it to me. Maria. Maria and I started dating when I joined the gang. She was one of James's exes, and he thought we'd get along well. He was right; Maria and I clicked on the first date. Maria is a dark haired, fair skin beauty who could get whatever she wanted from whoever she met. It's one of the similarities she has with Alice. But don't get any ideas about her and Alice being alike. Alice is innocent and sweet. She's a girl soon to be fashion designer. Maria is a conniving bitch, but she kept me sane when I had to deal with all of the gang crap on top of school work. Maria is the woman I will always hate, but I do love her. She is awful. She is manipulative and uses people for her own gain.

I opened the album and flipped through the pages, admiring all of the pictures. There were pictures from when we drove down to Virginia and went down to beach, and Nick's birthday party, and our 2 year anniversary. All of the memories flowed back into my system when a beep came from my macbook. I looked at the screen and saw an online message from, speaking of, Nick.

Sexybeast13: Hey stranger.

JMWhitlock : Hey man how are things holding up back in NY?

Sexybeast13: Borrrrrrring! I still can't believe your parents moved you to FORKS! Wtf!

JMWhitlock : Ik. Sucks balls.

Sexybeast13: you're telling me. James is po'ed. He can't believe his star fighter is gone

JMWhitlock: he'll get over it

Sexybeast13: Maria is pretty lost 2

JMWhitlock : too bad 4 her

Sexybeast13: gotta go…gang calls. Ttyl?

JMWhitlock :see ya

_Sexybeast13 is now offline._

I sighed and lay against the bed board. I really hope things aren't this bad all summer…

Alice's POV

"Jake, babe, I hate it here!" I whined into the phone.

My boyfriend, Jake, laughed, "Baby, don't say that. Your house is great. What's going on that could be so terrible?"

I pouted, "Jakey, it's Jazz remember, he's living with me now?"

Silence, and then, "Well, how about I come over tomorrow?"

I smiled, "That would be great."

I heard a thump on my door, "Just a sec, Jake." I hollered to the person at my door, "What do you want?"

Bella then walked in, I rolled my eyes, "You could've asked."

She smirked, "Yeah right, darling. I just thought I would come in here and tell you to keep it down, Eddie and I are trying to get some rest."

Eddie? I tried not to gag, "Well I'm trying to talk to my boyfriend, so you're just going to have to deal with it for a few minutes, okay? Darling"

She bruited her brows at me, "Listen, your boyfriend is my cousin and I don't _want_ to deal with it. I need rest and you should have the respect to give it to me."

Ugh, whatever. I rolled my eyes again and then put my cell to my ear, "Jake, I've got to go… I will see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Alright, love ya babe." I could hear Jake grinning.

"Love you too." I pressed the little red button on my phone. "Happy?"

Bella smiled and nodded, "Nightie night, Alice."

I put on a fake smile, "Nightie night, Bells!" I mocked her.

The next morning ran a bit smoother than the night before. I was happy because Jake was coming over, and when Jake came over I always had fun.

I slipped on a pair of jean booty shorts and a tight t-shirt. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail I slept in and shook it out a bit.

"Alice, Jacob is here!" Esme called from downstairs.

I checked how I looked in the mirror and ran down the steps. "Jakey!" I squealed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up just a little bit.

"Hey babe," He kissed my forehead.

"Better…now!" I winked playfully.

He kissed my neck and then set me down. "Well I'm glad I have that kind of effect on your day."

I smiled and stood on my tippy toes, wrapping my small arms around his neck. "Me too." I kissed him another time. "So what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want, baby." He grinned.

"Let's see if Kate and Garrett want to come over, too."

"Sounds like fun." He winked.

Kate's my best friend and Garrett's her boyfriend and Jake's best friend.

A few minutes later Garrett and Kate showed up. Kate was wearing a super short, super tight hot pink dress and was all wrapped up in Garrett's arms. "Hey love!" She pushed Garrett away to give me a hug.

"Heyyy!" I smiled.

"So, where is he?" she said in a low voice.

I laughed, "I don't know. Probably up in his room."

Kate pointed to the stairs, "Is that him?"

I turned around to see Jasper coming down the stairs. Real discreet Kate, real discreet. "Oh hey, Jazz this is Kate and her boyfriend Garrett, and this is my boyfriend Jake. Guys, this is Jasper."

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist again, obviously declaring I was his. Jasper smiled at my friends, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." And then he side stepped his way past us and into the kitchen.

Jake whispered into my ear, "He seems interesting."

I rolled my eyes and slapped Jake in his rock hard abs. "Be nice, you don't even know him!"

He put on his 'I'm innocent and angelic' face, "But, Alice, I thought you said it was awful having him here?"

I smacked him again, "It's not because of _him_ that I don't want him living here it's because…because…" Crap. I couldn't say it was because I was in love with him but didn't want to be…. "it's just a long story, okay?"

"Whatever." Jake grinned.

Kate grabbed my hand and sat down on our leather couch, bringing me down with her, "He is _soo_ hot, holy shit."

I smiled, and even though it was true I didn't want to say that I agreed aloud. I looked up at Garrett who was talking to Jake about football, "Garrett, you may have to watch out. It sounds like you have some serious competition."

Garret rolled his eyes and continued talking to Jake about the dumb ass calls the referee made in one of the games that was on earlier.

I looked at best friend, "So."

Kate flipped her dirty blond hair, "How's the devil?"

I tried not to laugh at Kate's name for Bella, "Awful as always."

Kate frowned, "I'm so sorry, Ali. I can't believe she thinks she can like, I don't even know, take Edward from you!"

In my head, I was rolling my eyes. Kate could sometimes be… a bit of an air head. It wasn't just because Bella was taking Edward from me that I didn't like her, but whatever.

Jake came over and sat down next to me, "So how long is he going to be here? He asked completely changing the subject, which was good.

"All of senior year."

Jake sighed and leaned again the back of the couch, "Great."

I smiled noticing Jake's jealousy, "Babe, you have nothing to worry about!"

If only that were true.

**Ok, tell me what you think. Be brutal! Oh and you have to review. If you don't I will hunt you down! Ok not really, but come on I want reviews! **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jasper POV

My first week with the Cullen's was rough. Alice would hardly speak to me and Bella and Edward continuously gossiped about me (not that anything has changed from that stand point.) Of course, I was missing everybody back in NYC; I even missed James, just a little. Okay not really, but I missed the rest of the gang. It was hard adjusting to this life, but I guess I just need to get used to it. The only thing I liked about lil' old Forks was not having to drive. It was nice being able to walk pretty much anywhere. In the mornings I could grab my iPod and run into town and get coffee. I liked that, it reminded me of being in NYC, where I lived just around the corner from my favorite coffee shop. I would go there every morning, sit alone drinking coffee and writing. I always believed I was meant to be a famous author in another life, not that I was good, but I love it. It's the only time I can be whoever I so choose to be and not have people judge me. It's a good, fresh feeling that I would rarely get.

Of course, the morning trips to the coffee shop became rare when I'd have late nights with the gang, ending with me sleeping in until 2 or 3 in the afternoon. If it wasn't the late nights keeping me asleep it was the hangovers or drugs. Sometimes both. Thankfully that only lasted for a few months.

"Jazz, open up! It's me!" Alice's soprano voice rang as she knocked on my door.

So she was finally going to talk to me?

She helped herself in, "Jazz, you know that song you had blasting last night? What was it called? I liked it."

"Mad World." I answered softly.

"Thanks!" She skipped out of my room happily. She didn't want to talk to me after all. What a mad, mad world it is indeed. Alice, _my_ Alice, wouldn't talk to me. I guess things have changed though, I mean _my_ Alice had a boyfriend. That's just, a bunch of shit. I mean really? Who does she think she is? Flaunting around her boyfriend RIGHT IN BLOODY FRONT OF ME! No, not okay. Screw that. I am not going to sit around and mope.

Bella's POV

"Oh, Jasper! Just the person I was looking for!" Esme cheered. "Do you think you could help me fold these clothes. I'm afraid Alice is busy, and I just need to get these done before my party tonight!"

Ha, who can say no to sweet little Esme?

Jasper bit his lip, "Actually, Esme… I was going to jog down to Fork's Coffee Shop…"

Esme's face fell, "Oh, okay… I understand… you are busy."

Jasper instantly felt bad, I could tell. "Well, I don't think it'd take to long to fold clothes, I could go down after folding?" He suggested.

Ugh, what a suck up!

Esme's smile stretched from cheek to cheek. "That would be so lovely, Jasper!"

I rolled my eyes and walked up to mine and Edward's room. He was at school, and I had all the time I needed to prepare for the big news I was sharing tonight at Esme's get together.

Alice's POV

"Kate, what do you _mean_ you can't come tonight? I will DIE without you!" I put my cell on speaker as I thumbed through the clothes hanging up in my closet.

Kate replied, "I know, Ali, but it's just so important that I meet with Garrett's parent's tonight. It's kind of a big deal."

I put my hand on my hip, "Kate! Jessica is going to be there, along with Lauren! I need you! Why is it so important?"

She hesitated, probably thinking up an excuse, "Well, it's just that it's his dad's birthday and if I miss out on the party…"

"It's okay, you can go. But please try and make it for part of the party?" I plead with Kate as I finally found what to wear. A nice yellow cocktail dress. It came a little bit lower than my thighs and hugged my body perfectly.

"I'll try Ali. Besides, Jake will be there, won't he?"

"Yes…" But so will Jasper.

"Then everything will be fine!" Kate giggled.

"Jake, stop it." I smacked his arm as he tried to nuzzle my neck, once again.

"Why, babe?" He grinned.

"Because! Esme is right there!" I pointed to Esme.

He rolled his eyes, "She isn't paying attention."

"What's your point? I said stop so stop!" I folded my arms over my chest.

"Alice!" A high pitched, peppy voice squealed from behind me. Oh God.

"Jessica!" I cheered sarcastically, putting on the most fake smile I could.

"Alice, darling, what ARE you wearing?" Jessica smirked, dropping her act.

"It's called a dress that is actually in style, _honey_; you should really look into getting one yourself." I clung on to Jake.

She rolled her eyes, "What ever."

Jake rubbed my back and whispered into my ear, "Don't start this again, sweets."

I knew he was right but screw that. Here comes Lauren.

"Hey Jess, you look great!" Lauren hugged her best friend. Oh how I needed Kate…

Lauren glanced over at me and then looked to Jake, "Jacob! You look so handsome!" She gave him a one armed hug, making sure to give him a little squeeze.

"Yes you do, Jake, sorry I didn't comment earlier!" I stood on my tippy toes and gave him one long kiss. When we broke away I smiled at Lauren.

She glared.

I was about to say something when I felt someone's large arms wrap around me from behind, lifting me up, "Hey pixie!"

I looked up and saw Bella's twin brother, Emmett smiling. "Em! Where've you been?"

He set me down and then shrugged, "Busy. How are things squirt?" His deep brown eyes looked into my jungle green eyes.

I smiled, surely showing off the dimples I was so lucky to have, "Good, they've been really good. But I've missed you!"

"Well, look at me!" He stretched out his arms, "How could you not miss me?"

I laughed and then looked back to Jake who was grinning.

That's when I heard Bella clear her throat and yell, "Listen up, everyone!" and lemme tell you, her voice carries.

Edward POV

"Bella," I murmured into her hair, "what's going on?"

She ignored me, "Listen everyone, I have some big news to tell you and I thought it would be to tell you here, while all of my friends and family are gathered."

I glanced over at Billy, and by the look on his face he was just as confused as what his niece was about to say as I was.

Esme grinned, "Well go on, Bella, tell us what it is!"

It couldn't be preg—No. Not at all.

"I'm pregnant!" Bella squeezed my hand and smiled.

Everyone broke into applaud and congratulations. People were coming up to me and shaking my hands. I felt sick.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, "You're going to be a daddy, amore!"

I gave her a weak smile. I'm going to be daddy. I'm going to be a daddy…. oh, hell! I'm going to be a god damn daddy!


	6. Authors Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone.. I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated… and the truth is I just wasn't feeling it and I couldn't get anything written. But then, a few days ago I got a review alert from Maggie telling me to update soon and it just kind of made me want to write! I miss hearing from all of you and I hope to have the next few chapters out next week! I'm on Christmas Break so I've got all of the time in the world. How was all of your guys' holidays? Keep in touch, I promise to start writing again!

Thanks,

Meeee 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Readers, **

**Oh this is so hard to say… I'm sure most of you have probably caught on that I'm done with this story. I had so many great ideas for it, and everytime I got a new review I wanted to update. But I've simply lost sight of the plot and where I want to go with it. I do hope you understand. I'll leave it up on fanfiction just incase I feel like picking it back up, so you can think of this as more like a long term hiatus. If you really enjoyed my writing, as I hope you do, I am going to start working on a new ff. I'm hoping to have the first chapter up tonight! So please don't lose hope with me… I look forward to all of your reviews for my next story. Just so you're intrigued I'll give you a lil' sneak peek**! **xoxo**

(not sure exactly what I want the thing to say so bare with me)

(EdwardXBella)

"Edward, how long are you going to keep the lies up? I want answers. Now. I actually have a future and I need to know where you are in it. I can't keep risking everything I've worked for, for some… fling." Bella's big, brown eyes were soft, but she was serious. I didn't want to keep lying to her, but there were some things she wasn't ready to know.

"You know I love you, Isabella. I can't… I can't tell you what happened. I wish, so badly, that I could."

Tears were forming, "Okay. I understand."

"You do? Bella! That's great! I knew you would!" I went to wrap my arms around her, but she turned away.

"When you decide I'm important enough to you, I'll be there. But for now, Edward, I have to go and live my life. I'm sorry."

I don't know what came over me. I wanted to stop her, pull her into my arms and kiss her, tell her everything, but I froze and watched the love of my life walk away.

**And that's what I have for you. That's really a sneak peek… hahaha that won't show up in the story for quite some time. Guess maybe I should say spoiler? I hope you all enjoy the new story. Expect it late tonight, early tomorrow. Depends on how much time I get it! I miss hearing from all of you! And… I am looking for a beta for this story, a beta or two. I want one that is VERY experienced and that I can count on. I'm not really sure how "finding a beta" works, but if you are interested shoot me a PM. I will ask for a sample of your writing, and I'll want to know why you think you'll be good and what you can do for me. I mean business. Love you all! **

**~BetterinBlack1234 **


End file.
